


Sincerely Mutinous

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asian Character(s), Autistic Character, Black Character(s), Disabled Character, I used the word indigenous please let me know if that's not correct, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character(s), Maori Character, NaNoWriMo, Nonbinary Character, Other, Violence, fibromyalgia, first nations character, no one is white except the villains, which is also not a tag?? what the hell, which is somehow not already a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Jock. The Criminal. The Basket Case. The Brain. We've been here before.





	1. Title Card + Prologue

**Mutineers  
written by  
asexual-rodimus**

TITLE CARD:

I’m not a prophet or a stone aged man

Just a mortal with potential of a superman

-David Bowie

 

_Prologue_

1\. EXT. TIMBER CREEK HIGH - DAY

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE (VO)

Sunday, October 22nd. Timber Creek High, Timber Creek, Virginia.

Three notoriously disobedient students have been sentenced to a full day detention session on this fine Sunday. They have been ordered to remain silent, and have each been assigned to write a section of a three page (double sided) communal essay, picking up where the last student has left off. The students are: Miles Yu; Sienna Tristen; and “Ziggy’ Paewai. We are hopeful that this cooperative self-betterment session will be able to change the behavior of these truly troubled children.

For the better, of course.


	2. Title Card + Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Verbal Abuse, Physical Abuse (in the case of a character having a sensory disorder (Fibromyalgia) and another character purposefully triggering the pain that accompanies that disorder)

_Chapter 1: Bad to the Bone_

2\. INT. REC ROOM - DAY

The Rec Room is small, with a large plexiglass window that looks into the school lobby, and a single round meeting table in the center of the room. Around the table are five green plastic chairs. The room is dead quiet, and the lights are off.

Suddenly, the door opens, and a hand reaches in and flips the light switch on. The hand belongs to Principal BROCACH ORÁISTE, a short and fat man with weird hair.

After surveying the room for a moment, he reaches out the door with a tiny hand, and yanks in MILES YU, a prankster student with dark skin, round eyes, and a concave nose.

MILES

(pained) Ow, ow, ow! Careful, man! Fibro, remember?!

Oráiste, pointedly ignoring Miles’ previous comment, roughly shoves him into a chair.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Shut up, punk! How did you get into the building?

MILES

(matter of factly) A magician never reveals his secrets, Señor.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Y’know what, Punk? You think you’re so clever, but once I figure out how you’re disabling the cameras, it’s game over.

MILES

(smug) Whatever you say.

Just as he finishes that sentence, the door opens again, and in walks SIENNA TRISTEN, a detached black student with thick rimmed glasses. She walks into the room, before calmly setting her bag down.

SIENNA

This is the detention room, correct?

MILES

(sarcastically) No, it’s the cafeteria.

Oráiste smacks Miles on the back of the shoulder, making him wince in pain. That’s one of the worst spots to touch him, along with the back of his neck, his knees and his ears.

Sienna takes a seat on the opposite end of the table as Miles and glares at him. He sticks his tongue out at her.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Now, where’s the other degenerate...?

Just then, the door slams open, revealing DANIELLE “DANNY” CARR, a notoriously clumsy Canadian student living in Virginia for the school year. Tall and chubby, with a scar down her face. She walks into the room, looking distinctly apologetic. Stutters.

DANNY

S-Sorry if I’m late, uh, Sir! I, heh, tripped on my shoe-shoelace and dropped my, um, binders.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(confused) Miss Carr, I don’t have you assigned for this detention session.

DANNY

Wait, Detention? Sir, I thought that this was an early morning study session!

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

No, I’m afraid not; I can assure you, these kids wouldn’t be caught dead studying.

DANNY

Dang... Sir, would it be okay if I stay anyway? My host parents are both at work and this room might actually be a good environment to study in. If you don’t mind.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(sigh) If you promise not to disrupt the students, then I don’t see why not.

DANNY

(excitedly) Thank you, Sir! I won’t let you down!

She quickly moves to sit down, accidentally tripping on Miles’s chair, before taking the seat next to Sienna. She immediately pulls out a huge textbook (Greek Mythology) and starts reading.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Alright, what’s-

The door is kicked open, and standing behind it is “ZIGGY” PAEWAI, a punk student with long hair and a snapback. Bit of a Ferris Bueller attitude.

ZIGGY

I take it I’m late?

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(stunned) Yes...

ZIGGY

(grinning) Thank god.


	3. Chapter 2: Safety Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Misgendering, Verbal Taunting, Descriptions of Violence, Physical Abuse (in that one character has a sensory disorder (Fibromyalgia) and another character accidentally triggers the pain that accompanies the disorder. After they're informed, the other character is careful so as not to trigger it again)

_Chapter 2: Safety Dance_

3\. INT. REC ROOM - DAY

The kids are all sitting around the table. Danny is reading, Sienna is doodling on the table, Miles is playing on his phone, and Ziggy is juggling pens.

Suddenly, Ziggy stands up and snatches Miles’s phone. Danny looks on for a moment, before going back to her book.

MILES

(startled) Hey, give that back, I’m about to hit my new high score!

ZIGGY

(scrolling) Pfft, yeah, no, you’re not. Anyway, while we’re still imprisoned in here, we might as well make good use of our time.

SIENNA

Do you have any suggestions?

ZIGGY

For what to do? Nah, not yet. You?

SIENNA  
Afraid not.

MILES  
We could sneak out.

ZIGGY  
Hmm...

Suddenly, the doorknob starts to turn, and everyone rushes back to their seats. Oráiste walks in, looking suspicious.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

What’s going on in here?

MILES

Nothi-

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Shut your mouth, Yu!

MILES  
Yes, sir.

Oráiste growls and takes a look around the room, before leaving, locking the door behind him.

There’s silence for a moment.

MILES

So... how’d you guys get here?

SIENNA

That’s none of your business, you undercooked meatball.

Danny’s lip quirks in a smile, before it’s gone.

MILES

(amused) “Undercooked meatball?” That’s your best insult?

SIENNA

You got anything better?

MILES

Hell yeah I do; deadhead, cretin, dumba-

ZIGGY

(interrupting) Wonderful job, Miles, but let’s keep this story PG-13.

MILES

(to Sienna) Look, I asked you once, I’ll ask you again; Why. Are. You. Here?

Sienna stays silent.

ZIGGY

(smug) Hey, Yu, I think the ice queen’s embarrassed!

SIENNA

(snapping) Don’t call me that!

ZIGGY

You’re not denying it.

SIENNA

I didn’t confirm it either!

Danny is trying to ignore all this but is visibly having trouble doing so.

ZIGGY

(to Danny) Alright, then, what about you?!

Danny doesn’t react.

ZIGGY  
Yo, kid, you deaf?!

Danny looks up slowly, not making eye contact.

DANNY

(quietly) You, uh, you know w-why I’m he-here...

ZIGGY

Yeah, but, what about yourself? What kinda person are you, stuff like that?

DANNY

(confused) I-I’m not-

ZIGGY

Pfft, please, everyone’s a person, even Ice Queen here-

Sienna gives Ziggy a murderous glare.

ZIGGY

(continuing) So don’t even try to tell me that you’re an exception.

DANNY

(nervous) Ple-Please leave, uh, m-me alone...

ZIGGY

Oh, what, you shy? Is that it?

Danny doesn’t respond. Ziggy shrugs.

ZIGGY

Alright, whatever you say. (to Miles) What about you, klepto?

MILES

(annoyed) I broke the vending machine.

ZIGGY

Uh-huh, that’s what you want us to think. C’mon man, spill.

MILES

(frustrated) Dude, come on, I don’t know what you’re talking about!

ZIGGY

Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about.

Miles hides his face in his hands.

SIENNA

Oh, this just got interesting.

MILES

(voice muffled) Shut up!

Ziggy carefully lays a hand on Miles shoulder. Miles jerks up, hissing in pain. There are tears on his face. Danny jumps at the outburst.

MILES

(angry) Don’t touch me! Ever!

ZIGGY

(startled) Woah! Okay, got it, no touching.

SIENNA

What’s your problem, Yu?!

MILES

(wiping tears) I have fibromyalgia, you prick! I’m in constant pain, and it gets worse when people touch me!

ZIGGY

(quietly) Just breathe man, okay? We can talk this out.

MILES

Why are you being nice all of a sudden?!

ZIGGY

Look, I-I didn’t actually wanna hurt you, okay? I was just playing around.

MILES

(miffed) You got a weird sense of humor...

ZIGGY

(sighing) Yeah.

There’s a small pause.

SIENNA

Okay, but am I gonna get an apology?!

ZIGGY

(annoyed, they were focusing on Miles) Did I hurt you too?!

SIENNA

(yelling) Yeah, you did!

ZIGGY

(yelling too) Well, then I’m sorry!

DANNY

Miss T-Tristen, Miss, Miss Paewai, please! You, You're gonna bri-ng Mr. Oráiste back, back in here!

SIENNA

Dude, seriously? We’re your classmates!

DANNY

(confused) A-And?

SIENNA

Don’t be so formal! It makes you look like a prick.

DANNY

Alright...

ZIGGY

Also, 1: don’t ever call me a girl.

DANNY

W-What’s two?

ZIGGY

Don’t ever call me a girl.

DANNY

O-Okay...

She goes back to reading once more.

Ziggy sits down next to Miles, who’s head is laid down on the table and is shielded by his arms. His shoulders are shaking.

Ziggy taps the table next to his head.

MILES

(angry) What do you want?!

ZIGGY

We just wanna talk, man. We’re not Oráiste. We’re equals.

SIENNA

(quietly) You don’t gotta if you don’t wanna...

Miles sniff, before wiping his eyes.

MILES

No, Ziggy’s right. You’re not Oráiste.

ZIGGY

Okay, let’s hear it.

MILES

Not all of it, though! Just a little!

SIENNA

Okay, dude, just spill!

Miles takes a deep breath.

MILES

Okay. You know I’m not here because I broke the vending machine.

I’m really here because...

He pauses.

MILES  
(mumbles)

ZIGGY  
What?

MILES

(yelling) I gave a kid a concussion!

Everyone in the room jumps.

MILES

We were in the locker room. I was changing into my gym uniform  
when these guys come up to me and start pushing me around.  
Calling me names, insulting my Mama and Mami, you know the  
drill. One of them grabbed my phone, and that’s when I lost it.  
I exploded. I punched him, right in the gut, and then I pushed  
him onto the ground. I kicked him. Over and over and over. In  
the head, in the gut, in the crotch, you name it. I couldn’t  
stop, man, I was so angry. Didn’t stop for anyone, not even when  
the teachers came. All I could see was red. It was like  
everything I was had turned to brimstone. I don’t even know why.  
The phone was just a backup, old and almost useless, y’know?

Everyone is quiet. Miles has started to cry again.

ZIGGY

(shakily) And then what?

MILES

By the time I stopped, he was unconscious. I got some good kicks  
in, so it wasn’t a surprise. But man, I was horrified. The  
security guards were there by that point, too, along with a few  
teachers and the nurse. Man, it looked like a massacre. The kid  
was bleeding from everywhere; heard he went to the hospital. He probably made it. I think.

Miles lets out a shaky breath.

SIENNA

Well. That was horrifying.

MILES

(coldly) You asked the question; deal with the answer.

Sienna shrugs. Miles shrugs back. Ziggy is quiet. Danny reads on.


	4. Chapter 3: Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Talk of Rape (although the word "Rape" isn't actually used),

_Chapter 3: Girls Just Want to Have Fun_

INT. ORÁISTE’S OFFICE- DAY

Oráiste is writing in his journal when he hears laughter from the other room. He jumps from his seat, grumbling under his breath as he walks towards the rec room.

He slips a key into the lock and tries to turn the handle, but it doesn’t budge. He pauses, confused, before trying again with the same results. Realization dawns on him, and he tries it a few more times in quick succession. No dice.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(yelling) Yu!

CUT TO:

INT. REC ROOM - DAY

Miles, Ziggy and Sienna are all passing a green rubber ball, completely ignoring Oráiste. They have a belt tied around the door hinge, keeping it from moving. They’re laughing at a joke Miles told.

SIENNA

(laughing) Okay, okay, so, Yu, Truth or Dare?

MILES

(grinning) Dare. I’ve told y’all too much already.

SIENNA

Alright; I dare you to cut camera feed right from where you’re sitting.

ZIGGY

(teasing voice) Ooh, can you do that, Miles?

MILES

(scoffs) Piece of cake! Just lemme get out my phone.

Miles whips his phone from his pocket, and we see him go to an app with a lock symbol on it.

ZIGGY

(confused) Watcha doin’?

MILES

What you dared me to do. I have the camera codes downloaded in here. I stole ‘em from the office.

SIENNA

(surprised) How did you manage that?

MILES

(smug) Remember that assembly where the speakers started playing “ _What’s New Pussycat?_ ” over and over?

(Danny looks up in surprise)

DANNY

The Tom Jones song? That was you?!

MILES

(grinning) Hell yeah it was. I used that as a distraction to sneak into the security office.

ZIGGY

I thought that place was locked down. How’d you get in.

MILES

My friend can pick locks. Anyway, I finished. He holds up his phones, which say the cameras have been disabled. They all look to the cameras, and the lights in them are off.

MILES

Okay, Ziggy, truth or dare?

ZIGGY

Dare!

MILES

Sing your favorite song. We’ll guess who wrote it. Sing your favorite part.

Ziggy’s eyes light up and they start singing the bridge of the song. Danny looks surprised that they know the song. It’s one of her favorites, too.

The others are confused by the song. Ziggy keeps going. When they finish the bridge, they look at the others expectantly. The others just stare back blankly

ZIGGY

(confused) _Everybody Wants to Rule the World_? _Tears for Fears_?

The others shake their heads. They don’t know it.

ZIGGY

(scoffs) I should’ve known. It’s an 80’s song, anyways. You guys wouldn’t care. Anyway, Sienna, you go.

SIENNA

(smiling) Truth.

ZIGGY

Tell us why you’re here.

SIENNA

(smile gone, she was caught off guard) Dammit, I was having fun, y’know?

MILES

Look, if you really, really don’t want to, you don’t have to.

SIENNA

Dammit, now that you said that, I gotta do it. Damn you and your reverse psychology.

Miles is grinning. Sienna looks at her shoes and coughs awkwardly.

SIENNA

(embarrassed) I put molasses all over a kids chair.

The group is silent. Then, Miles and Ziggy throw back their heads and laugh. Even Danny cracks a grin.

SIENNA  
Hey, it’s not funny!

MILES

(crying with laughter) I beat a kid half to death! A-And you’re here, for-for putting-

He can’t finish because he’s laughing too hard. Ziggy, however, have composed themselves a bit.

ZIGGY

(smiling) So, why’d you do it? Did the kid shove you in a locker?

They laugh.

SIENNA

(fuming) The kid assaulted my friend and Oráiste didn’t give a damn!

Ziggy stops laughing.

ZIGGY

Wait, wait, wait, someone assaulted your friend?

SIENNA

(nodding) My friend... yeah...

MILES

(shocked) Damn...

DANNY

(quiet) I-I’m sorry...

SIENNA

It’s not your fault... I just wanted to get back at the kid, but I was caught before the kid even knew.

The room is quiet.

MILES

Are you guys thinking what I’m thinking...?

ZIGGY  
Hell yeah I am.

Sienna is confused before her face lights up in realization.

SIENNA

Wait, you guys would do that? Really?!

MILES

(shrugging) Yeah, why not? Do you know the kids' locker number?

SIENNA

Yeah, but, how would you guys even pull that off?

ZIGGY

Raid the art room, raid the supply closet, and get a bottle from the vending machine.

They list what they need for each room.

SIENNA

Wait a minute, if this is what I think it is-

MILES

It is.

SIENNA

Guys, we could get someone killed, you know!

MILES

We’ll do it today! Nobody’s here today!

SIENNA

(sighs) Okay, fine, sure.

DANNY

(under her breath) You guys are dead meat.

INT. SUPPLY CLOSET - DAY

Oráiste is digging through shelves and boxes, looking for something he can use to get through the door.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(under his breath) Alright you little cretin, maybe these’ll work against- no wait, hm, I don’t know how he locked the doors. Hmm. Ah! I’ll check the cameras!

He starts to leave, but runs into NORRIS CHUCK, the school’s head janitor. He’s a tough looking guy with kind eyes and a beard. He smiles at Oráiste.

NORRIS CHUCK

Ah, hey boss! Can I help you with anything?

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Actually, Norris, the kids that are here for detention have locked the door somehow, and I need to get it unlocked.

NORRIS CHUCK

Well, isn’t there some kind of key you could use, or something?

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(sigh) Yes, but it’s not been working. I don’t know how the kids locked it, but I’m afraid that they’re the only ones that can unlock it, too.

NORRIS CHUCK

(cheerful) Well, that seems suspiciously convenient-!

Norris winks at the camera.

NORRIS CHUCK

(continuing) But hey, couldn’t you just check the cameras to get an idea of how they locked it?

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Well, that’s what I was just about to do; I just wanted some input from someone else. Do you have anything?

Norris thinks long and hard, with his hand on his chin, before his face lights up.

NORRIS CHUCK

I could always just kick it!

Oráiste laughs before he noticing that Norris isn’t joking.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Ah, thank you, Mr. Chuck, but I wouldn’t want to cause unnecessary damage to the school, you know?

Norris nods solemnly in understanding and gets a broom from the closet.

NORRIS CHUCK

(cheerful once more) Well, you better check the camera’s, and quick! You never know what those kids are up to when you’re gone! They could be escaping, right now, as we speak, and you wouldn’t have the slightest idea-

Suddenly, Oráiste starts to spring down the hallway towards the camera room.

NORRIS CHUCK  
Bye!

He starts sweeping, humming _Don’t You (Forget About Me_ ).


	5. Chapter 4: She Blinded Me With Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Subtle Flirting, talk of Sociopathy, characters being chased, talk of door kicking

_Chapter 4: She Blinded Me With Science_

7\. INT. SCIENCE ROOM - DAY

Danny and Ziggy and searching the art room for something. Ziggy is looking through boxes, while Danny is searching a closet.

DANNY

So, do you need to look up the process? I think there are some books in here that have it.

ZIGGY

Nah, I know it.

DANNY

How? I didn’t take you for a science type.

ZIGGY

Well, whatever you took me for was wrong. Speaking of which, what did you take me for?

DANNY

(nervous) I-I don’t know, I mean, you-you don’t look like a traditional science type. Like. A nerd. You don’t look like one.

Ziggy is strolling closer to Danny with each word. Danny stumbles back, almost tripping over her own foot.

ZIGGY

(interested) Hm. How so? What does a nerd look like, in your mind?

DANNY

W-well, I mean, y’know, uh... you ever seen The Breakfast Club?

ZIGGY

(laughs) Do I look like I haven’t?

DANNY

Well, I-I don’t-

ZIGGY

(interrupting) Yes, I have. Your point?

DANNY

So, you know the character, uh, the brain guy...

ZIGGY

Brian.

DANNY

W-well, he’s kinda my, y’know, idea of a nerd. Kinda scrawny, y’know, small. Except I would give him glasses, but y’know, the movie was already made a long time ago and it’s a small detail, so there’s really-

ZIGGY

(interrupting again) Alright, so, if I’m not the “Brain”, then who is?

DANNY

Well, like, I would say myself, but I’m not like Brian at all.

ZIGGY

Okay. You’re the brain, then what am I? And the others too.

DANNY

Well, um, Sienna, she, uh, I think she’d be the “Princess” character. And uh, Miles, I think he’s the “Criminal.”

ZIGGY

(sing song) And~?

DANNY

Uh, w-well you, um, ah, the “Jock” guy? Clark?

They’re both quiet.

ZIGGY

Hm. Cool.

Ziggy goes back to searching the closet.

DANNY

Wait! W-what about you?

ZIGGY

What about me...?

DANNY

Uh, tell me about yourself! Like, how you got here?

ZIGGY

(deadpan) You said you’d stay out of it.

DANNY

I’m helping you guys set a b-bomb in a kids’ locker. I’m pretty involved.

ZIGGY

(beat) Alright, how about this; you tell me three things about yourself, and I tell you three things about myself. Deal?

Danny thinks for a moment, before nodding.

DANNY

Deal.

INT. THE HALLWAY - DAY

Sienna and Miles are walking towards the closet when they hear footsteps approaching quickly. Sienna grabs Miles and shoves them both into a nearby bathroom.

MILES

What the hell man?!

SIENNA

Shh!

The footsteps stop right outside the doorway, before continuing.

SIENNA

Thank god. Okay, let’s go.

Miles emerges first, looking down both hallways, before giving an “all clear” gesture. They both emerge and start walking down the hallway.

SIENNA

Tell me again why you’re so sure that he won’t get into the room?

Miles holds up a keyring.

SIENNA

Ah. But still, we took the belt off, he could still break it down.

MILES

That’s gonna be his last resort. He doesn’t wanna cause too much damage, especially if he thinks that we might still be in there. It’s bad for his image.

SIENNA

So, what, he’s gonna think that he forgot them?

MILES

That’s the plan, yeah.

They walk in silence.

SIENNA

Hey, what you said, about you beating up that kid? I would’ve done it too. He deserved it.

Miles stops and looks at her furiously.

MILES

No, he didn’t! God, I should’ve just reported him to someone! Or ignored him! What is wrong with you?! What makes you think that’s okay?!

Sienna is quiet.

SIENNA

They call me a sociopath.

MILES

What?

SIENNA

They call me a sociopath. They say I don’t feel right or think right.

MILES

Feel right?

SIENNA

How I react to situations and stuff like that. Like, my cat died, and instead of coming to school crying, I was kinda calm. Right up until someone asked me about it, or gave condolences.

Then I would yell at them and stuff.

MILES

...That doesn’t seem too healthy.

SIENNA

(shrugging) It is what it is.

MILES

Would you want to, like, get better?

SIENNA

(smiling) Oh, sure, if I could.

MILES

I take it that you don’t know how?

SIENNA

I take it that you do?

MILES

Well, I mean, I’m not an expert, but I feel like a know more about this that most people. Psychiatry is an interest of mine.

SIENNA

Then go ahead. Enlighten me.

MILES

Well, you could start by writing the situation out. Like, write it on paper. Then, write what your reaction was on the paper. Then, write down how other people reacted.

SIENNA

But why? 

MILES

Well, it can show you how to react in a generally socially acceptable way. Even if you don’t actually feel that way, it can save you from judgment.

SIENNA

Whatever you say. You’re the expert.

Miles seems a bit more confident at that. Sienna smirks.

SIENNA

Tell me about yourself, Yu. What’s your home life like.

MILES

(slightly suspicious) It’s fine. Mama’s a businesswoman. Pretty successful. Mami’s an artist. She paints.

SIENNA

Hmm. And is she successful as well?

MILES

(annoyed) Why do you care?

SIENNA

I don’t, not really, but it’s quiet and I’m a bit nervous. Go on. Enlighten me.

MILES

(worrying his lip) Fine. I know about psychology because I have generalized anxiety disorder.

SIENNA

Don’t we all feel anxious?

MILES

Well, yeah, but I do more than others. Anyway, I-

Suddenly, they hear the voice of Norris Chuck.

NORRIS CHUCK

(tentative) Hello? Is anyone there?

He turns the corner and sees them

NORRIS CHUCK

Say, aren’t you kids supposed to be in for detention?

MILES

(yelling) Scatter!!!

They run, and Norris runs after them

NORRIS CHUCK

(yelling) Get back here!

INT. ART ROOM - DAY

Ziggy and Danny are sitting at one of the tables, a small box sitting in front of them. Ziggy is drinking from a plastic soda bottle.

ZIGGY

So, yeah, my three facts are, 1. That I’m Maori; 2. That I’m a lesbian; and 3. That I’m Nonbinary. Questions?

DANNY

Um, yeah. What’s Nonbinary? Sorry for asking.

ZIGGY

Nah, s’okay, I like bragging about myself. Anyway, Nonbinary is basically when you don’t really have a gender? Like, physically you have an assigned sex, but emotionally, you’re neither Male or Female.

DANNY

Huh. Um, so, what pro-pronouns do you use?

ZIGGY

They and Them. Say, like, “Ziggy went to the market; they bought food.” Or, (clears voice) “This is my friend Ziggy; I’m in love with them.”

DANNY

(clueless) Hm. Neat. Also, where are you from? Like, were you born in New Zealand? Are you from a specific tribe?

ZIGGY

I wasn’t actually born in New Zealand, and my birth parents died in a car crash years ago, so I don’t know where I’m from. My current family doesn’t have the money for genetic testing.

DANNY

Interesting. Okay, uh, my turn!

ZIGGY

Shoot.

DANNY

Okay, well, um, I’m also a, uh, lesbian, but I don’t wanna do, um...

ZIGGY

The Do?

DANNY

I guess?

ZIGGY

Neither do I. That’s called Asexuality, my friend.

DANNY

There’s a name? A-Awesome! Anyway, uh, I’m on the Spectrum?

ZIGGY

Autism?  
DANNY

Yeah...  
ZIGGY

Anything you want me to know?

DANNY

About what?

ZIGGY

Your Autism. Is there anything I should do or not do?

DANNY

Not that I know of.

ZIGGY

‘Kay. Now, the third one?

DANNY

Um... oh, this one is a bit, ah, unnoticeable? But...

ZIGGY

(patient) But~?

DANNY

I’m, uh, Indi-Indigenous?

ZIGGY

(confused) ...What?

DANNY

Um, well, that’s, that’s what I say? You guys say Na-Native American, but I’m not really A-American, so...

ZIGGY

So, you’re, like, Indian?

DANNY

(annoyed) No, I’m, I’m not. Indian people, uh, they originate f-from India. My people, uh, they ori-originate from this, um, continent.

ZIGGY

Sorry, sorry. Anything cool you’d like to tell me? Like, your tribe?

DANNY

W-Well, I’m from Quebec. It’s an, ah, Abenaki Nation tribe, um, Odanak. I live t-there when I’m not here-here during the school year.

ZIGGY

That’s nice. Did you get that scar there?

DANNY

Yeah, during an, er, summer camp. I-I ran into a wall while playing tag.

ZIGGY

Yeouch.

DANNY

Yeah. Um, anyway, where are, uh, where are Sienna and Miles?

Suddenly, the door is thrown open and Miles and Sienna slide in. Miles trips and falls on his face. Sienna slams the door closed.

ZIGGY

Et Voilà.

SIENNA

The janitor’s after us! I heard he can kick down doors-!

MILES

(from the floor) We need a distraction! Now!

ZIGGY

Danny!

DANNY

What do I do if he catches me?!

MILES

He’ll take you to Oráiste! Oráiste will let you go! You can say that you were trying to find the bathroom!

DANNY

But I know this school!

ZIGGY

But he doesn’t know you! He’ll think you’re a dumb foreigner!

DANNY

But-

ZIGGY

(desperate) Please...!

Danny looks around. Sienna is holding a small blue bottle. Ziggy just finished the soda and is nervously twitching their hands. Miles has a bloody nose. She can hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

DANNY

Alright, fine!

ZIGGY

(hugging her) Thank you! Good luck!

DANNY

(opening the door) And you, Jemaine.

She runs down the hallway. Ziggy realizes that she knows their first name.

MILES  
(nervous) Okay…

SIENNA  
Let’s do this.


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Characters being chased, Tackling (Is that a warning?)

_Chapter 5: Let’s Dance_

INT. REC ROOM - DAY

The rec room is empty. Chairs are sprawled all around the room, one of them even tipped over. Danny’s book is lying open to the 57th page. There is a belt lying on the floor.

Suddenly the door opens with a quiet click, and Oráiste pops his head in. He looks around the empty room, before scowling and slamming the door shut.

INT. ART ROOM - DAY

The kids are frantically running around the room gathering aprons and gloves. Ziggy opens the box and takes out a strip of paper. They start rolling it into a small bullet. Miles, meanwhile is pouring the liquid from the blue bottle into the soda bottle while Sienna is holding it still.

ZIGGY

What’s the locker number?!

SIENNA

225!

ZIGGY

We’re by locker 370! We can’t do it all here!

MILES

Then we’ll do it by the locker. But we have to trust Danny!

SIENNA

Come on, Stardust!

Ziggy takes a deep breath, before nodding.

ZIGGY

Alright...

INT. THE HALLWAY - DAY

Danny is strolling down the hallway at a leisurely pace, looking very confused.

Suddenly, Norris Chuck comes barreling down the hallway. He stops when he sees Danny.

NORRIS CHUCK

(panting) Where- where are they?!

DANNY

(not making eye contact) I-I’m not telling you!

NORRIS CHUCK

Don’t play coy, kid! Where are they?!

DANNY

I don’t h-have to tell you anything! You’re n-not the principal, and y-you won’t be able to-to get to them with-without breaking something!

She’s definitely looking behind him. Norris turns around confused , when she runs into him and knocks him aside. She starts running toward the front of the school.

NORRIS CHUCK

(yelling) Damn you, punk!

He runs after her.

INT. THE HALLWAY - DAY  
Once they’re gone, Ziggy, Sienna, and Miles start speed walking down the hallway towards the front of the school. Ziggy is holding the little bullet, while Sienna is holding the bottle of liquid. Miles is slinking ahead of them.

MILES

So, again, repeat the plan to me.

SIENNA

Stardust picks the lock on the door, you put the bullet into the bottle, I cap it, we slam the door, and then we run like hell.

ZIGGY

That’s it. How far are we, Miles?

MILES

Around 350.

SIENNA

What do we do if they catch us?

ZIGGY

Run towards them?

MILES

Dude, that’s a terrible idea.

SIENNA

No, that could actually work. They might chicken out.

MILES

And if they don’t?

Sienna shrugs.

They walk in silence for a bit before Ziggy breaks it.

ZIGGY

You guys watch cartoons?

The others seem confused.

ZIGGY

Look, we might get transferred after this stunt, so like, I just wanna spend this time getting to know Y'all.

MILES

...Yeah, I watch some old ones.

ZIGGY

Like?

MILES

Transformers?

SIENNA

(excited) Dude! I love that one!

MILES

Who’s your favorite character?

They start babbling excitedly about their favorite series, episodes, characters, etc. Ziggy is confused but is also smiling very widely. They clear their throat.

ZIGGY

See, this is nice right?

MILES

What about you, Zigs?

Ziggy thinks for a moment.

ZIGGY

Over the Garden Wall.

They all start excited talking once more.

INT. THE HALLWAY - DAY

Danny comes to a stop at the end of the school next to Oráiste’s office. Oráiste is inside, shuffling through his desk. Norris comes to a stop behind her, wheezing heavily.

NORRIS

(panting) Now-Now you lis-listen to m-me-

He collapses on the floor.

Oráiste leaves his office, wondering what’s going on.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Miss Carr, what’s wrong? Why did you leave the rec room? Why is Norris Chuck lying on the floor?

DANNY

(fake distressed) Oh! Oh, s-sir, I was w-walking around the school, looking for the bathroom, since I forgot where it- where it was, and, and, Mr. Chuck, he saw me, and he-he started chasing me! Maybe h-he though I was-was one of the d-detention students, or something, but, but-

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(bending down and gripping her shoulders) Miss Danielle, can you tell me where the escaped students are?

Danny shakes her head and fakes a sob.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Oh, Miss, please, don’t cry! Please!

Danny hugs him and starts fake crying into his shoulder. Think of Sloane Peterson upon learning that her grandma died. It’s pretty much that.

All of a sudden, Norris starts to get up from the floor.

NORRIS

Don’t listen to her, Boss! She’s a liar!

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Norris, Miss Carr is a hardworking and honest student. She’s head of the book club. She’s quiet. She’s smart. She does her best. I highly doubt that she’d have been an accomplice in this stunt.

Danny looks at Norris through wide eyes. When Oráiste is not looking, she gives a tiny smug smirk to Norris. Norris stares.

NORRIS

(stammering) But!

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Go look for those students.

NORRIS

(grumbling) Yes, sir.

Norris walks off down the hallway.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(to Danny, gently) Now, how about you go and gather your stuff up, and I’ll call your parents to pick you up.

DANNY

(wiping eyes) A-Actually, sir, m-my parents are still at work, and this isn’t r-really so bad, for me. Cou-ould I stay in the rec room? You won’t even know I’m there...

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(sigh) Alright. Let me know if you need anything, okay?

DANNY

(smiling) Of course, sir. Of course...

15\. INT. REC ROOM - DAY

Ziggy, Miles, and Sienna are chatting it up.

ZIGGY

Oh, remember that part during the last episode, where they hear that creepy song?

SIENNA

Oh, yeah, then they learn the truth about the lantern?

MILES

Gives me chills, man. Anyway, we’re around locker 341, so I’d be careful not to get-

Suddenly, they here the footsteps of Norris approaching.

MILES

Dammit, not again!

Norris rounds the corner and see’s them.

NORRIS CHUCK

There you are, punks! Your friend might’ve gotten away, but you won’t get the chance!

MILES

You think we’re afraid of you? You should be afraid of us.

NORRIS CHUCK

(snorts) And why is that?

MILES

One of us is holding a plastic bottle filled with an unknown liquid. The other is holding an object about the general size and shape of a bullet. Do you really wanna mess with us?

Norris seems to consider this, looking slightly intimidated, before shrugging.

NORRIS CHUCK

(confident) Try me.

Miles grins, before running full speed at Norris and tackling him to the ground. He’s yelling the entire time.

NORRIS CHUCK

(surprised) What the-?!

They roll around, wrestling on the floor.

MILES

Go, go, go!

Ziggy and Sienna run as fast as possible down the hallway, leaving Miles and Norris behind.


	7. Chapter 6: Instruments of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Insulting an autistic character (implying they're a robot), Violence, Explosives, Door Kicking

_Chapter 6: Instruments of Destruction_

INT. REC ROOM - DAY

Danny is sitting alone, looking at a piece of paper that houses her essay. Suddenly, from the hallway, she hears a loud yell that sounds like Miles, and rushes out.

Oráiste opens his office door and is just about ready to rush down the hall when Danny stops in front of him.

DANNY

S-Sir, I think I s-saw Miles Yu running around out-outside! He m-must be escaping!

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(alarmed) He what?! Where did you see him?!

DANNY

In the f-front lawn, s-sir!

Oráiste swiftly rushes out the door, which locks behind him. He looks around but doesn’t see Miles anywhere. He pats his pockets and realizes he doesn’t have his key. He turns around and yells into the door.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(to Danny) Miss Carr! I appear to be locked out! Do you think you could open the door for me?!

Danny pushes weakly on the door, which doesn’t budge. This is because she’s supposed to press a button. She pretends not to know.

DANNY

I’m sorry sir! I’m not strong enough! I’ll go get Mr. Norris!

She turns and runs down the hallway.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Danielle! Danielle, wait! There’s a-

She’s gone.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE  
Button...

INT. THE HALLWAY - DAY

Ziggy and Sienna are frantically running down the hallway when Danny skids to a halt in front of them.

DANNY

I locked him out!

ZIGGY

Awesome! But Miles is in trouble! We need you to help him!

Danny nods and runs towards Miles, while they run towards the front of the school.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

We see Miles and Norris grappling on the floor. Miles is on Norris’s back and trying to hold him down, but Norris flips over, grabs his head and shoulders, and keeps him down.

NORRIS CHUCK

Stop resisting, kid! As soon as Oráiste catches you, it’s game over!

Miles doesn’t talk. There are footsteps coming down the hallway.

NORRIS CHUCK

(grinning) Sir! We’re over here!

The footsteps get louder and louder, faster and faster, and Norris looks up, expecting to see Oráiste.

He doesn’t expect Danny to barrel into him as fast as she physically can.

He loses his grip on Miles and slams onto his back.

NORRIS CHUCK

Not again!

Danny quickly gets up and backs away from him. Miles does the same.

Norris is dazed, but quickly rolls over and snarls angrily. Danny frantically looks around, spotting the door of a nearby classroom. She slowly starts to work her way over to it.

NORRIS CHUCK

Y’know kid? Maybe Oráiste’s right about you; smart, quiet, hard-working little Danielle probably wouldn’t have been an accomplice. That I can believe.

DANNY  
You-your point?

Norris is focused on her, while Miles is right by the door at this point.

NORRIS CHUCK

My point is that I don’t think you’re that Danielle. You’re the corrupted Danielle; you think what you’re doing is righteous? That it’s fair?

Danny nods mutely. Miles looks panicked.

NORRIS CHUCK

Well, guess what, kid; it’s not. These kids have gotten to your head, corrupted your drives...

DANNY

(confused) D-Drives? What, u-uh, what drives?

NORRIS CHUCK

(chuckling) Oh, don’t you know what I’m talking about? is your hardware fried?

DANNY

What?

NORRIS CHUCK

Here, I’ll spell it out, so your mutated little brain can get it: You’re nothing more than a robot to them- (he points to Miles) completely reprogrammable.

Danny stands there for a moment, staring Norris in the eyes.

DANNY

(gritting teeth) Miles?

MILES

(nervous) Y-yeah?

DANNY

Do it.

Confused, Norris whirls around and sees Miles open the door. Before Norris knows it, he’s being pushed into the room and the door is slammed behind him and locked.

MILES

(gloating) Hah! Your guys locked us up, so we locked you up!

DANNY

(already running) Guard the door!

MILES

Got it!

She runs towards the front of the school.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

We see Sienna and Ziggy running down the hallway, before Sienna skids to a stop by a locker.

SIENNA

This is it, Stardust! 225!

Ziggy gets on their knees by it and opens the bottle. They hold out their hand, and Sienna gives them the bullet.

ZIGGY  
Door, Tristen!

Sienna nods and opens the locker door. Inside there are some gym clothes lying on the floor, sticky notes from a girlfriend, a giant poster of Johnny Depp and some random papers.

Ziggy shoves the bullet into the bottle and caps it. They carefully nestle it in the pile of gym clothes and slam the door just as Danny comes racing down the hall.

ZIGGY

(relieved) Carr!

DANNY

(out of breath) Go! Go!

They all start racing down the hallway.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Miles is pacing outside the door that Norris is locked behind. He’s fiddling with his camera app when he hears a loud creak, then a crunch. Looking at the door, he can see that one of the hinges blew out and that the door is starting to break outward. Norris kicks again, and with the next crunch, the toe of a boot can be seen.

Miles tucks his phone away and flees down the hallway. Right as he turns the corner, there’s a loud ‘crash’ and the door flies off his hinges.

Norris Chuck really can kick down doors.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Danny, Ziggy, and Sienna are running towards a classroom door that’s a few lockers down from Locker 225.

SIENNA

How long?!

ZIGGY

About 30 Seconds!

DANNY

Do you think Miles will be okay?

Suddenly, Miles turns the corner behind them and starts running towards them.

MILES

(frantic) He’s out!

Behind him are very loud footsteps. Sienna reaches the door and throws it open. Norris Chuck is in sight by the time Ziggy gets in, and is gaining on Miles by the time Danny does.  
SIENNA

(yelling) Come on, Yu! That thing's gonna blow!

MILES

(struggling) I’m... trying!

He’s almost at the door when Norris grabs him by the back of his shirt.

NORRIS

Gotcha, punk!

MILES

Ah! Lemme go!

Thinking quickly, Sienna takes off her shoe and throws it at Norris, where it hits him hard in the eye. He yells in pain and drops Miles, who scrambles to get away

MILES

(to Sienna) Nice shot!

SIENNA

(shrugging) I play baseball...

Miles runs into the room and Sienna shuts and locks the door.

SIENNA

How much longer, Stardust?!

ZIGGY

We’re beyond it.

SIENNA

Get something to barricade the door!

MILES

I forgot my belt in the other room!

Danny starts dragging a bookshelf and Ziggy helps them.

ZIGGY

Hey...

DANNY

Heh, uh, Hi...

ZIGGY

Listen, what you did was really brave, and I just wanted to tell you, that, uh, if...

Danny looks at them expectantly.

ZIGGY

(continuing) If we, y’know, get separated after this? I really want you to know that I’m really, really proud of you.

DANNY  
Oh! Um! Well...

There’s a pause before Ziggy takes a deep breath.

ZIGGY

Danny, I-

Suddenly, there’s a very loud boom, and everyone holds their hands over their ears. There’s silence.

MILES

(tentative) Hey... wasn’t Norris Chuck out there.

They all share a collective, “Oh, crap!” look, and run outside.


	8. Chapter 7: 99 Red Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sneaking into someone's house, kissing, abuse of authority

_Chapter 7: 99 Red Balloons_

EXT. DANNY’S HOUSE - NIGHT

Danny’s house is a large mansion in a neighborhood of almost identical large mansions. There’s a pathway leading up to the front door, and a row of trees on the side of the house.

In one of the trees is Ziggy, who is throwing small rocks at a window on the second floor.

Suddenly, a different window opens, revealing Danny, looking confused.

DANNY

Je-Jemaine?!

ZIGGY

(flustered) Oh, Danny, hi! Uh, can I come in?

INT. DANNY’S ROOM- NIGHT

Danny’s room is large, with a king-sized bed and mint wallpaper.

There’s a bookshelf on the far wall.

Sitting on opposite edges of the bed are Danny and Ziggy, facing away from each other.

ZIGGY

I wanted to apologize, okay?

DANNY

For~?

ZIGGY

Dammit, please don’t make me say it...

DANNY

(rolling eyes) What a-are you apolo-apologizing for, Jemaine?

ZIGGY

Ugh, fine- I’m sorry for making you do stuff you didn’t want to do.

DANNY

(even more prolonged) And~?

ZIGGY

(huffy) And for almost getting you caught.

Danny turns around to face Ziggy, who does the same.

DANNY

Hm. F-Fine. But, speaking of getting, uh, getting caught, what did Principal Oráiste, um, do when he found you?

ZIGGY

(sheepishly) Uh, yeah, that’s the other reason that I’m here. See, he let us go, but only because Miles edited the cam footage. He took us out of it but left himself in. He said he forced us to join. Oráiste locked him in a closet and took his phone.

DANNY

W-What? Why?!

ZIGGY

He wants to use the camera tapes as proof of Miles blowing up the locker. He says if Miles is outside of a confined space, he’ll attempt to get his phone back and hack the cameras. Which he would.

DANNY

Oráiste, h-he wouldn’t do tha-that!

ZIGGY

Except he did, so he clearly would. Anyway, Sienna did some spying and managed to locate which closet he’s in.

DANNY

But, w-what’s the poi-point! It’s, It’s not like we ca-can, uh, sneak in and, um, get him-

Ziggy gives her a knowing smirk.

DANNY

Oh god, c-can we?

ZIGGY

Legally? No. Physically? Of course.

DANNY

And I, I take it you ha-have a plan?

Ziggy pulls out a large map of the school. In red sharpie are a bunch of small little X’s representing guards, and a large circle around the closet that Miles is in.

DANNY

(sighing) Of course.

Ziggy starts rapidly pointing at positions on the map, particularly the sharpie’d spots.

ZIGGY

You’ll distract the guards again.

DANNY

(sigh) Y-yeah yeah...

ZIGGY

I’ll pick the door lock, steal the closet keys, get Miles out and to the front office, where he’ll steal his phone back. Then, I’ll take him to the computer room, where he’ll plug his phone in and cut the cameras. Sienna’s gonna play lookout.

DANNY

How should I, erm, keep the-them, uh, distracted?

ZIGGY

(holds up a flashlight)

DANNY

Huh. And if-if I get caught?

ZIGGY

Improvise.

DANNY

(sigh) Alright. And communication?

Ziggy tosses her a walkie-talkie.

DANNY

(impressed) You really do have everything planned.

ZIGGY

(cocky) I’m Ziggy Paewai. I always have a plan.

Danny sighs in exasperation and fondness.

Ziggy holds up the walkie-talkie, and is just about to turn it on, when Danny interrupts them.

DANNY

Jemaine, back in, uh, back in the s-school, when we we-were hiding, you were, er, gonna say-say something.

Ziggy’s voice gets very high.

ZIGGY

(nervous) R-Really?! Huh, I don’t remember that!

DANNY

Jemaine...

ZIGGY

(sigh) Alright, alright, fine. Danny, I-

Danny leans forward and kisses them. Ziggy squeaks.

DANNY

(pulling back) Does, um, does, does that jog your m-memory.

Ziggy swallows and nods.

DANNY

G-Great. Let’s, um, get this, this show on the ro-road?

ZIGGY

(nodding again) Y-Yeah.

Ziggy picks up the walkie-talkie.

ZIGGY (WT)

We’re ready. Over.

SIENNA (WT)

Perfect. Commence Operation: Apollyon. Over and Out.


	9. Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Violence (a character getting knocked out)

_Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)_

EXT. SCHOOL LAWN - NIGHT

The lawn of the high school is large and well trimmed, with a ring of trees surrounding it on two sides. There’s a playground right next to the property, with a sandbox and slide. It’s dark.

Then, a tree rustles, and Sienna’s head pops out. She has a pair of binoculars and is keeping an eye on the closest guard, who then turns a corner. She pulls out a walkie-talkie.

SIENNA (WT)

(whispering) Commence Phase One. Over and out.

Danny, who was hiding behind a tree, reveals herself and turns on her flashlight, swinging it around in the dark. Confused, the guard that’s on the door starts walking towards her, but he calls another guard to take his place.

DANNY

(under breath) Oh no...

SIENNA (WT)

(to Ziggy) Stardust! There’s a new guard at the door! Over!

ZIGGY (WT)

Do something! Over and Out!

Thinking for a moment, Sienna lowers herself from the tree and pulls a branch off the nearby tree. Exhaling slowly, she pulls a large branch off a tree and creeps down the field to the door.

EXT. SIDEWALK - NIGHT

Danny is pacing the sidewalk, making sure her flashlight is visible. GUARD 1 is approaching her.

GUARD 1

Hey! Yous ain’t allowed on this property, kid!

Danny turns to face him.

DANNY

Oh, hello-o there, s-sir! I’m just, um, wait-waiting for my r-ride...

GUARD 1

(confused) It’s nine o’ clock!

DANNY

(nervous) Uh, my parents, um, work-k late?

GUARD 1

(dubious) Yeah, sure. Yous better come with me-

DANNY

(frantic, she see’s Sienna near the door) W-wait, no! They, um, they don’t- don’t like walking all the way inside...

GUARD 1

Well, they probably don’t want yous standing all the way out

here, aight? Someone could steal you.

DANNY

Oh, but, can’t I, um, uh, can’t I tex-text them?

GUARD 1

(sighing) Fine. What’s you’se name?

DANNY

(lying) Samantha, uh, J-James?

GUARD 1

(pinching bridge of nose) Yous real name, kiddo.

Danny shuffles awkwardly.

EXT. SCHOOL ENTRANCE - NIGHT

Sienna is right around the corner. The guard, GUARD 2, is on his walkie-talkie, speaking with Guard 1.

GUARD 2 (WT)

You say you got a kid down there?

GUARD 1 (WT)

Yeah, says her name is Danielle Carr, age 15. Her ride’s late, apparently.

GUARD 2 (WT)

Hm. You bringing her in?

GUARD 1 (WT)

Yeah, she’s just texting her parents. Yous seen anything suspicious?

GUARD 2 (WT)

Nah. I’ll tell you if I do. Over and out.

He breathes in the night air. Sienna takes the chance to jump out from around the corner and whack him in the head with her stick. He hits the ground, and she starts dragging him out into the field.

SIENNA (WT)

(to Ziggy) Move, Stardust! Over and out

Ziggy, who was hiding in another tree, falls out of the branches. They run to the door and start picking the lock.

ZIGGY

(under breath, to themselves) It’s on you, Danny...

EXT. THE SIDEWALK - NIGHT

Danny and Guard 1 are still standing on the sidewalk. Danny is on her phone, supposedly texting her parents. Guard one is fed up.

GUARD 1

(annoyed) Why’s this taking so long?

DANNY

W-well, sir, I don’t, um, have a good-d, uh, signal? So, uh, the texts aren’t going through.

GUARD 1

(sighing) Can’t yous just, I dunno, get some in the building?

DANNY

(shaking head) It’s not-t much, heh, better.

GUARD 1

Well, yous could call them in the building. The phones in there work.

DANNY

Oh, um, I guess.

GUARD 1

(relieved) Great! Let’s go, yeah?

Danny catches sight of Ziggy, still picking the lock.

DANNY

(frantic) No! Uhm, she’s uh, answering. Hold on.

Guard 1 rolls his eyes, but stays put.

EXT. SCHOOL ENTRANCE - NIGHT

Ziggy is trying to pick the lock when Sienna comes on the walkie-talkie.

SIENNA (WT)

Stardust, Carr’s losing traction! You need to hurry! Over!

ZIGGY (WT)

(frustrated) I know, I know! Over.

There’s a pause.

SIENNA (WT)

(angry) Wait, are you picking the front door?! There’s a side door! It’d be a lot easier! Over.

Ziggy pauses.

ZIGGY (WT)

(sheepishly) ...Oh.

SIENNA (WT)

Go pick it! Over and out!

Ziggy quickly runs around the side of the building to a door labeled faculty only. They begin picking it just as Guard 1 and Danny come to the entrance.

GUARD 1

Kid, that was really unnecessary, y’know?

DANNY

(“ashamed”) Yeah, I, I know...

Ziggy drops their paperclip.

ZIGGY

Dammit, no!

Guard 1 stops talking. Danny freezes.

GUARD 1

...Did you hear that?

DANNY

(nervous) Heh, hear, uh, h-hear what?

GUARD 1

I think I heard someone...

DANNY

Oh, heh, it’s, it’s prob-probably just the, uh, wind?

GUARD 1

It came from the side of the building...

DANNY

Sir, it’s uh, it’s probably nothing! Um, can we go inside? Please?

Ziggy is frantically picking the lock. Sienna is watching through binoculars.

SIENNA (WT)

Come on, Stardust...

Guard 1 is getting suspicious.

GUARD 1

What’s going on with you? Before you didn’t wanna go in, and now you do?

DANNY

Um...

GUARD 1

Are you hiding something, Carr?

Ziggy finally manages to pick it, and carefully opens and closes the door.

It doesn’t stop the door from making a sound.

GUARD 1

What was that?

DANNY

Oh, I’m-

Guard 1 ignores her and turns the corner to see the door hanging open.

GUARD 1

(confused) What the hell...?

Guard 1 starts walking up to the door. Danny watches, terrified. Ziggy is right on the inside.

GUARD 1

How did this happen?

DANNY

Maybe, uh, maybe someone for-forgot to lock the door?

GUARD 1

Hm...

Ziggy is pressed flush against the wall, barely breathing. Guard 1 takes a look at the door hinges, before looking inside. Guard 1 turns around and faces her. Danny almost squeaks.

DANNY

(scared) S-Sir?

GUARD 1

(sighing) I guess you’re right.

Guard 1 locks the door. Danny sighs.

INT. THE SIDE DOOR - NIGHT

Inside, Ziggy sighs. They're making their way towards the main hallway when the walkie-talkie crackles to life.

SIENNA (WT)

Phase One complete. Commence Phase Two. Over and out.


	10. Chapter 9: Rebel Yell

_Chapter 9: Rebel Yell_

INT. THE MAIN HALLWAY - NIGHT

Ziggy is walking down the hallway when the main door opens behind them. They rush into an office. Guard 1 and Danny enter.

GUARD 1

Aight, well, we’re here. Yous can just chill in the rec room if yous want.

DANNY

Yes, um, th-thank you.

Guard 1 goes to sit by the window in the office. Ziggy gets a call on their walkie-talkie and quickly takes it before Guard 1 notices.

ZIGGY (WT)

(whispering) Yeah?

SIENNA (WT)

I found the keys.

ZIGGY (WT)

Great, where are they?

SIENNA (WT)

You’re not gonna like it.

ZIGGY (WT)

What?

SIENNA (WT)

Think about it...

Ziggy pauses, before realizing what she means.

ZIGGY (WT)

(disbelieving) You're joking right?

SIENNA (WT)

(sigh) I wish.

ZIGGY (WT)

Alright. I’m on it.

INT. THE CLOSET - NIGHT

Miles is sitting in the dark supply closet, bored out of his skull when he spots something in the corner. It’s one of those wind-up emergency radios. He picks it up and starts turning it.

EXT. THE LAWN - NIGHT

Sienna is sitting in a tree, watching Guard 1 through the window. Suddenly, a car pulls into the parking lot, and Oráiste gets out. Sienna frantically turns on the walkie-talkie.

SIENNA (WT)

Carr!

INT. THE REC ROOM - NIGHT

Danny is sitting with the lights dim, holding her walkie-talkie.

Ziggy’s map is in front of her.

DANNY (WT)

Y-Yeah?

SIENNA (WT)

The Orange is in the Patch! I repeat, The Orange is in the Patch! Over!

DANNY (WT)

...What?

SIENNA (WT)

(frustrated) ORÁISTE! IS! HERE!

Danny almost squeaks.

DANNY (WT)

Oh my god! What do we do? Why is he here?!

SIENNA (WT)

Why he’s here doesn’t matter! I need you to find Ziggy and tell them! They turned their walkie off.

DANNY

(sigh) Fine.

INT. THE OFFICE - NIGHT

Guard 1 is sitting in a chair, texting on his phone. Right behind him is Ziggy, crouching very low to the ground. Suddenly, Danny walks in.

DANNY

Excu-Excuse me, Mister, but it-it appears that P-Principal Oráiste is, um, is here?

Ziggy’s eyes go wide.

GUARD 1

(surprised) Really? I’d better go out and greet him.

Ziggy shakes their head, they’ve almost got the keys.

DANNY

N-Nonsense! It’s, um, it’s cold out, and he-he wouldn’t wan-want

you holding him, uh, him up.

Guard 1 looks skeptical, before shrugging and leaning back.

GUARD 1

(dismissive) Whatever you say.

Danny sighs, before giving Ziggy a look that says “good luck” and turning to go the rec room.

After she leaves, Ziggy quickly but quietly tries to rifle through the guy’s belt. They see the keys, but before they grab them, the guard reaches down and grabs them.

GUARD 1  
(triumphant) Gotcha!

Ziggy is silent as he pulls them around so they face him.

ZIGGY

Hi.

GUARD 1

Lemme guess you’re the new punk around here, huh?

ZIGGY

(sarcastic) Nah, I’m the old one.

Guard 1 rolls his eyes, before dragging Ziggy towards the rec room. Ziggy tries to plant their feet, but their shoes slip.

GUARD 1

Now, yous stay in there, while I go get Mr. Oráiste, alright?

ZIGGY

Sure.

They open the door, revealing Danny using her phone. Ziggy waves.

GUARD 1

Miss Carr, I’m gonna have to ask yous to leave.

DANNY

S-Sure. Um, can I use the-the bathroom?

Guard 1 gives her a thumbs up while wrestling Ziggy into a chair. Danny nods back.

INT. THE SUPPLY CLOSET - NIGHT

Miles is fiddling the with channels on the radio. He tunes into a news channel for a moment, before switching to an old music channel. He continues fiddling.

INT. THE MAIN HALLWAY

Danny is exiting the rec room when the entrance door opens and Oráiste walks in.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(surprised) Miss Carr! What are you doing here so late?!

DANNY

O-Oh! Hel-Hello, Sir! I was, I was just, um, waiting for my ri-ride, because of my parents, er, they work late.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Fair enough. Are you trying to find the bathroom, miss? Here, let me walk you-

DANNY

No! N-No thank you, sir. I-I know where the b-bathroom is now.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Alright, if you say so.

He turns and enters the rec room while Danny goes a little ways down the hall. She turns on her walkie-talkie.

DANNY (WT)

Sie-Sienna?

There’s a pause.

SIENNA (WT)

Are you done? Over.

DANNY (WT)

(confused) What?

SIENNA (WT)

You gotta say ‘over’ so I know you’re done talking. Over.

DANNY (WT)

Alright, but, but Jemaine was, um, found. They’re in the, ah, the rec room. O-Over.

SIENNA (WT)

Did you get the keys? Over.

Danny holds up a key that she snatched on her way out.

DANNY (WT)

Well, I m-mean, yeah, yeah I did. Over.

SIENNA (WT)

Then that’s all you need. Phase Two is completed. Commence Phase Three.

DANNY (WT)  
Um, what? How?

SIENNA (WT)

Look, Stardust is trapped, and I’m on lookout. Yu needs us, Carr, and you’re the only one left in the building who can get to him. Over.

Danny doesn’t respond.

SIENNA (WT)

Are you up to this?

DANNY

(confused) What?

SIENNA (WT)

(drill sergeant voice) I said, are you up to this?!

DANNY (WT)

I-I don’t know!

SIENNA (WT)

You either are or you aren’t, Carr, so listen to me; Do you wanna help Miles?!

DANNY (WT)

(tentative) Y-Yes...?

SIENNA (WT)

Don’t ask me! Do you wanna?!

DANNY (WT)

Y-Yes!

SIENNA (WT)

Do you think you can do it?!

DANNY (WT)

Um...

SIENNA (WT)

Do you believe?!

DANNY (WT)

I- Yes, I do! I believe!

SIENNA (WT)

Good! Now, I’m gonna ask you one more time; Are? You? Up to this?!

DANNY (WT)

Yes! Yes, I-I am!

SIENNA (WT)

Then get in there! Over and out!

Danny takes a deep breath and smiles, before walking down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 10: Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Tieing someone up, door breaking

_Chapter 10: Welcome to the Jungle_

INT. REC ROOM - NIGHT

Ziggy is sitting at the table while Oráiste paces in front of them. Guard 1 is sitting in the corner.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Miss Paewai, if may I ask; what the hell are you doing here?

Ziggy scowls for a moment, before relaxing.

ZIGGY

(shrugging) I dunno.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Yeah, that’s not gonna work on me. Tell me. Now.

ZIGGY

I don’t have to tell you anything.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Oho, but I think you do. So, tell me, Missy- what are you doing here?

Ziggy pauses and closes their eyes, appearing to think really hard...

ZIGGY

Nah.

Oráiste groans. This is gonna be a long night.

EXT. THE LAWN - NIGHT

Sienna is trying to track Danny as she moves through the school. Suddenly, her walkie-talkie goes off.

SIENNA (WT)

Yeah? Over.

MILES (WT)

Tristen, it’s me! Over.

SIENNA (WT)

Miles?! How’d you get on here? Over.

INT. THE SUPPLY CLOSET - NIGHT

Miles is propped against the wall, holding the radio in hand.

MILES (WT)

There’s an old emergency radio in here. I just flipped through all the channels until I found yours. Over.

SIENNA (WT)

I didn’t know you could do that. Over.

MILES (WT)

Neither did I. But anyway, that’s not important. Where are you guys in the plan to rescue me? Over.

SIENNA (WT)

Like I told you earlier, Stardust made a whole plan. We’re in Phase Three. Over.

MILES (WT)

How many are there? Over.

SIENNA (WT)

Six.

Miles groans and clonks the back of his head on the wall.

SIENNA (WT)

Listen, it’s all going smoothly. We’ll have you out in no time.

MILES (WT)

How smooth are we talking?

SIENNA (WT)

Apart from the fact that Stardust was found and is being interrogated as we speak, it’s going great.

MILES (WT)

Then who’s coming to get me?

SIENNA (WT)

Carr.

MILES (WT)

Danny?! She’s a chicken! How’d she agree to this?

SIENNA (WT)

(dismissive) Pep talk.

MILES (WT)

(groans) Fine, just hurry up.

SIENNA (WT)

Sure, sure, fine. Over and out.

INT. THE MAIN HALLWAY - NIGHT

Danny is going down the hallway as fast as she can when she notices a ‘wet floor’ sign. Looking around, she sighs, before tentatively stepping on it. Almost immediately her foot slips a little. She carefully tries to work her way across the floor, but it quickly degrades to her on her knees, shuffling across.

She’ll be awhile.

INT. THE REC ROOM - NIGHT

The interrogation has, so far, been a failure; Oráiste is lying with his head on the table. Guard 1 is falling asleep. Ziggy has their hands folded like some criminal mastermind.

ZIGGY

(smug) So! Have you given up?

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(muffled) No.

Guard 1 is snoring.

ZIGGY

Are you sure~?

Oráiste lifts his head.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

There's no way in hell I’m losing to a dumb punk like you.

ZIGGY

(shrugging) Suit yourself.

Ziggy slides over Danny’s textbook and starts reading.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

Hey. Kid. I'm not losing.

Ziggy doesn’t respond.

PRINCIPAL ORÁISTE

(frustrated) Yo, punk! You hear me? I said I ain’t losing! I’m not!

Ziggy licks their finger and turns the page. They hum

thoughtfully and continue reading.

Oráiste clunks his head down on the table and sighs loudly.

Guard 1 snores.  
EXT. THE LAWN - NIGHT

Sienna is sitting in a completely different tree from the one she was last in and is watching with amusement the sight of Danny trying to get across a wet floor.

SIENNA (WT)

Earth to Moron! Roll for it! Over.

INT. THE MAIN HALL - NIGHT

Danny is on her hands and knees when she gets the call, and gets out her walkie-talkie to respond.

DANNY (WT)

What, uh, what do you me-mean? Over.

SIENNA (WT)

(exasperated) I mean get on your side and roll across the floor! Your sweater should be able to get a better grip than your hands! Over.

Danny ponders this for a moment.

DANNY

(nodding) O-Okay. Over and out.

Danny slips around and she tries to do what Sienna told her, but eventually, she manages to get on her front. She starts rolling and finds that much to he surprise, it does work.

DANNY

(mumbling) I swear I’m, I’m gonna k-kill her...

INT. THE SUPPLY CLOSET - NIGHT

Miles is repeatedly banging his head against the wall. What is

taking so long?  
EXT. THE LAWN - NIGHT

Sienna is smiling as she watches Danny roll around. She doesn’t notice the figure creeping around the lawn, heading

for the entrance.  
INT. REC ROOM - NIGHT

At this point, both Oráiste and Guard 1 are asleep and are snoring loudly. Ziggy smiles and gets up, pulling a stolen spool of thread out of their pocket. They quickly tie Oráiste  up, before taking Miles’s belt and tying Guard 1 down. They also show wads of tissues into their mouths to keep them gagged. They put a finger to their lips and leave the room, locking the door behind them.

Farther up the hallway, they see Danny rolling on the floor, and try and fail at not laughing.

Hearing this, Danny looks down the hall and scowls at them. Ziggy smiles back and walks up just as Ziggy gets up.

ZIGGY

(cheery) How goes it?

DANNY

(annoyed) T-Terrible.

Ziggy takes their string out of their pocket and tosses it to Danny, who catches it, and drops it, and picks it up again.

ZIGGY

Toss the end of it to me, would you?

Danny shrugs and tosses the balled up end, which lands and rolls down the hallway about five feet. Ziggy goes and grabs it.

ZIGGY

Now, pull me across.

DANNY

S-Saving yourself the em-embarrassment?

ZIGGY

Oh, hush.

They on their knees on the floor and Danny starts to pull them. Suddenly, the walkie-talkie burst to life. Danny picks it up.

DANNY (WT)

Y-Yeah?

EXT. THE LAWN - NIGHT

Sienna is out of her tree, frantically running to the front entrance.

SIENNA (WT)

(yelling) There’s someone else in the building! I repeat, there’s someone else in the building! Over.

Sienna tries the front door, but, upon seeing that it’s still locked, runs to the side door that Ziggy used earlier. She’s carrying her huge stick from before.

DANNY (WT)

(frantic) Where? Where?!

Sienna starts banging on the door handle with the stick. When that doesn’t work, she starts banging on the door itself.

SIENNA (WT)

He’s coming down the main hallway! Straight towards you!

DANNY (WT)

Who is it?! Do you know?!

Sienna manages to break a hole in the door.

SIENNA (WT)

I’m... I’m not sure how, but I think it’s the Guard I knocked out...

She makes the hole bigger and bigger until it’s big enough to fit her body.

She slips inside.


	12. Chapter 11: Everybody Wants to Rule The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGL Graphic Descriptions of Violence (blunt trauma, blood, gore, nose biting)

_Chapter 11: Everybody Wants to Rule The World_

INT. REC ROOM - DAY

The room is quiet. Guard 1 is still asleep, but Oráiste is waking up. He opens his eyes blearily, looking around the room, and, in an attempt to pull his arms free, hurts his shoulder. He sighs.

INT. MAIN HALLWAY - NIGHT

Danny is frantically pulling Ziggy across the slippery floor. Down the hall, there are some very loud footsteps.

ZIGGY

(panicking) Faster! Faster!

DANNY

(strained) I’m, I’m trying!

The footsteps get even closer.

ZIGGY

Try harder!

Ziggy finally manages to stand back up, just as Guard 2 turns the corner. He’s tall and well muscled, with thick-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

GUARD 1

(angry) Alright! Which one of you punks knocked me out?!

Ziggy and Danny point at one another, before turning and running. Guard 1 yells and runs after them-

Before slipping on the floor. Danny looks back for a split second, and keeps running until they both reach the closet.

ZIGGY  
(frantic) Keys!

Danny fumbles for a moment before handing over the ring. Ziggy starts trying out keys while Danny looks nervously down the hallway. On the fifth try the key works, and they quickly unlock the door.

Inside, Miles is sitting on the floor, playing with the radio.

MILES

Oh, hey guys-

Ziggy grabs his arm and starts running, along with Danny, toward Guard 1, hoping to knock him down.

MILES

What the hell? Why are we running?!

ZIGGY

Just go with it!

In front of them, Guard 2 has finally gotten up, and is just about ready to chase them again when Danny attempts to ram into him.

But he grabs her.

ZIGGY

(scared) Danny!

DANNY

Just go!

The others keep running, trying to get across the slippery floor while Danny starts to get up. The Guard grabs her, and holds her in front of him like she’s a doll.

GUARD 2

(triumphant) Gotcha punk!

Danny struggles for a bit before she notices quick footsteps coming from down the hall. Guard 2 turns around-

Right in time for Sienna to whack him in the gut with an aluminum baseball bat.

Guard 2 drops Danny and clutches his abdomen. Sienna takes another swing at his arm.

SIENNA

Go, Danny!

Danny nods, running towards the front.

Sienna turns to face Guard 2, who, instead of looking pained, just looks plain mad.

SIENNA

You ready, ugly?!

Guard 2 snarls and stands at the ready.

SIENNA

Let’s go!

She charges at him.

INT. REC ROOM - NIGHT

Oráiste is hopping in his chair, trying to get over to the door. Upon seeing that it’s locked, he makes a frustrated sound, hanging his head in resignation.

INT. MAIN HALLWAY - NIGHT

Ziggy, Miles, and Danny are running down the hallway at top speed. They pass locker, bathrooms, and classrooms, and won’t stop until they reach the front office.

ZIGGY

Come on! Just a few more!

DANNY

Is, uh, is this P-Phase 4?

ZIGGY

Sure fine, just keep going!

They run for a bit in silence. Down the hall, Sienna can be heard fighting Guard 2.

After a while, they skid to a stop in front of the office, and throw open the door, where Ziggy starts rifling through the drawers.

ZIGGY

(frustrated) Where is it?!

MILES

Wait, dude, Oráiste has it…

Ziggy turns to look at him.

ZIGGY

(exasperated) Are you saying that I could’ve just gotten the phone and taken you straight to the computer room?!

MILES

We’re going to the computer room?!

DANNY

G-Guys, you can, uh, argue later.

Ziggy sighs heavily.

ZIGGY

Alright, alright, I’m cool. Stay here, I’ll get it.

They walk outside and over to the rec room, where they unlock the door, open it-

And are met with the tied up body of Principal Oráiste. He jumps and knocks into them with his chair, then starts making a break down the hall.

ZIGGY

Get him!

Miles runs up and grabs the chair, and Danny helps. Ziggy starts rifling through his pockets and quickly produces the phone.

MILES

Okay, great, now-

Suddenly, there’s a thump. They all turn around to see Guard 1 lying on his side, still bound up. Oráiste starts squirming again.

ZIGGY

You guys, go to the computer room. I’ll take care of these two.

They pass Miles his phone. Miles and Danny shoot down the hall. Ziggy turns, looks at Oráiste and Guard 1, and sighs.

ZIGGY

(under breath) Phase Five is go.

INT. MAIN HALLWAY - NIGHT

Sienna is still fighting Guard 2, and is doing pretty well all things considered. She dodges a grab by him and hits him in the leg, before running behind him and hitting his shoulder.

Seeing Miles and Danny, she pauses for a moment. This proves to be her undoing, as Guard 2 grabs her. She wriggles and thrashes, even trying to kick him, but nothing works.

Ziggy and Miles are getting closer. She knows she has to make a clear path.

She takes a deep breath. This is gonna suck, a lot.

Slamming her head forward, as if to head-butt him, she instead bites him. In the nose. Hard.

Guard 1 screams, trying to shake her free, but she holds on with all her (admittedly impressive) strength. Eventually, he does pull her off and throws her to the ground.

Guard 1 touches his face. Part of his nose is missing. He looks at the blood on his hands, too shocked to notice Danny and Miles running past.

He looks at Sienna. She grins, her teeth stained with blood. Danny had given her a very disgusted look.

There’s silence for a moment, before Guard 2 howls in anger.

Sienna gets up and runs toward the computer room. Guard 2 follows.  
  
INT. REC ROOM - NIGHT

Ziggy is busily retying Oráiste’s restraints. They hear a scream down the hallway. A distinctly un-Sienna like scream. They grin, and get back to work.

INT. SIDE HALLWAY - NIGHT

The kids are running to the room at the end of the hallway. Blood is coming down Sienna’s chin. Danny is about to pass out. Miles twisted his ankle. Guard 2 is right behind them.

SIENNA  
Come on! Come on!

Somehow, she manages to leap forward and throw open the door, yanking Danny and Miles in. She almost closes the door, but Guard 2 forces a huge hand in between it and the frame.

SIENNA  
Guys, help me out here!

Danny is on the ground. Miles can barely walk. Sienna grits her teeth and slams the door on his fingers. He yells and withdraws them. She shuts the door and locks it.

There’s silence.

SIENNA  
Phase Five is complete. Begin Phase Six.


	13. Chapter 12: No One Lives Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence, Blood

_Chapter 12: No One Lives Forever_

INT. THE REC ROOM - NIGHT

Ziggy's just finished up in the rec room when they hear more yelling coming from way down the hallway.

The run towards it.

INT. COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT

Sienna and Danny are frantically moving around the room, setting things up and helping Miles move.

MILES  
Does anyone have a USB?!

DANNY  
T-There’s gotta be, um, one, right?

SIENNA  
Check the cabinet over there.

Danny nods and starts shuffling through the cabinet, while Miles tries to start up the computer.

MILES  
(frustrated) Ugh! These things are ancient! Sienna, help Danny look-

Danny pulls her hand out of the cabinet, holding a small cable and looking triumphant. She drops it on Miles’ desk

SIENNA  
Danny, help me put something in front of the door!

Sienna and Danny start hauling a desk in front of the door, while Miles bounces his leg anxiously.

MILES  
(mumbling) Come on, come on, come on…!

Finally, the computer turns on. Miles immediately plugs the phone in using the USB. He logs into Oráiste’s account.

Sienna walks over and groans.

SIENNA  
There’s a password?!

MILES  
I can get it! Just give me a minute!

The door is shaking.

DANNY  
Um, Miles, we, uh, we mi-might not have a minute…

MILES

Just hold on!

The door creaks on its hinges.

Sienna gets on the walkie talkie.

SIENNA (WT)  
Stardust?

INT. MAIN HALLWAY - NIGHTS

Ziggy, who is halfway down the hallway, pick up right by a water fountain.

ZIGGY (WT)  
‘Ello?

SIENNA (WT)  
Ziggy, it’s Sienna. Over.

ZIGGY (WT)  
I know. Need help?

SIENNA (WT)  
Uh, yeah. So, the guard is right outside the door.

ZIGGY (WT)  
Mm. You want me to take care of him.

SIENNA (WT)  
Yeah. I left my bat in the hall, so you can use that, if you like.

ZIGGY (WT)  
Sure.

SIENNA (WT)  
(surprised) Really?

ZIGGY (WT)  
Yeah.

SIENNA (WT)  
Um, alright then. Over and out.

Ziggy takes a last sip of water before running down the hall.

INT. COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT

Miles is desperately trying to crack the password. Danny is pacing nervously, while Sienna is wringing her hands.

Suddenly, deep in the computer, he finds it.

MILES  
(excited) Got it, got it!

SIENNA  
Well, put it in! Hurry.

From the hallway, there’s a ghastly shriek, and then a low grunt. Ziggy’s getting to work.

Miles types quickly, entering the password and letting out a relieved sigh when it works.

MILES  
Alright, now, I just gotta find the cameras…

DANNY  
H-Hurry! Ziggy, they can’t hold him, him off forever!

Sienna is impatiently tapping the back of the chair.

SIENNA  
Come on…

Miles goes to settings and manages to find the camera system. He grabs his phone and goes to his camera app.

DANNY  
W-What are you doing, uh, now?

MILES  
I'm hacking the cameras, now please let me concentrate.

Danny nods and looks out the window.

MILES  
Okay, I can do it now-

SIENNA  
Do it!

MILES  
(continuing) -But should Ziggy be in the frame? Because, like, I’ll be deleting this entire day, from 12 AM to, well, it’s 12 AM now, so-

SIENNA  
Cut to the chase.

MILES  
DO you really want Ziggy beating up a security guard to be on there?

SIENNA  
We’ll make an excuse.

MILES  
(shrugging) Fine by me.

He hits a button on his app, and the footage disappears. Danny turns on her walkie-talkie.

DANNY (WT)  
(quiet) Jemaine? Can, uh, can you fin-finish up?

EXT. COMPUTER ROOM - NIGHT

Ziggy is dodging and swinging pretty well (think Steve from Stranger Things), and Guard 1 is getting tired. With a final blow to the head, he crumples to the ground.

ZIGGY (WT)  
Yeah, I’m done.

Sienna and Danny tentatively open the door, Sienna covered in blood. They’re both helping Miles out the door. They manage to get over to Ziggy, who’s resting the bat on their shoulder.

ZIGGY  
Hey.

DANNY  
Hi…

SIENNA  
Ladies, Gentleman, and All in between, you just witnessed, experienced and survived Phases One through Six. Congrats. You did good.

MILES

(snorts) Thanks, Sienna.

Sienna gives him a bloody smile.

ZIGGY

Now, how about we go call the police and an ambulance, and make an attempt at lying, yeah?

MILES

Fine by me.

They start to head down the hallway, but Danny stops them.

DANNY

W-Wait! Guys, you gotta smile for the camera!

They all share a grin, before looking straight at the nearest camera. The police are gonna love that.


	14. Chapter 13: The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Misgendering, PDA, talk of Violence and Death.
> 
> Chapter titles are taken from some of my favorite 80's songs. The songs are;
> 
> Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood and The Destroyers  
> The Safety Dance by Men Without Hats  
> Girls Just Want to Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper  
> She Blinded Me with Science by Thomas Dolby  
> Let's Dance by David Bowie  
> Instruments of Destruction by N.R.G.  
> 99 Red Balloons by Nena  
> Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Eurythmics  
> Stray Cat Strut by Stray Cats  
> Rebel Yell by Billy Idol  
> Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses  
> Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears  
> No One Lives Forever by Oingo Boingo  
> The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News

_Chapter 13: The Power of Love_

INT. POLICE STATION - DAY

Ziggy is sitting at a desk, talking to an officer.

OFFICER  
So, you’re saying that the bomb was a thing you accidentally made?

ZIGGY  
Yes.

OFFICER  
And you were putting it in this boy’s locker because…?

ZIGGY  
(sighs) The guy- Sean- he said he needed it for a science project, and I was heading to the bathroom, so I figured it wouldn’t hurt to give it to him then.

OFFICER  
But then it exploded?

ZIGGY  
Yeah. I dunno how. Maybe something fell into it.

OFFICER  
Hm. Well, Miss Paewai, since I can’t really prove this wrong without the extensive search of the school being done, and since I can't ask the hospitalized Norris Chuck as of right now, I’m gonna let you go on that.

ZIGGY  
Thank you, Ma’am.

OFFICER  
However, I am going to have to ask you about the incident with the, now deceased, security guard.

Ziggy shuffles in their seat.

OFFICER  
I know it’s uncomfortable, but, well, we do have to know.

Ziggy inhales, then nods.

ZIGGY  
We were all staying after hours for a study project- y’know, since we came out so enlightened- when the security guard in the halls, he started following us.

OFFICER  
Go on.

ZIGGY  
And, so, we told him to leave us alone, 'cuz it was kinda scary, and then he went berserk I guess…

OFFICER  
Do you have any idea of why that might’ve happened?

Ziggy shakes their head.

OFFICER  
Well, Ma'am, this is all very informative, but I must ask- what happened to his nose.

Ziggy starts to fake tearing up.

OFFICER  
Oh, Miss, please…

ZIGGY  
No, no, it’s fine, um. My friend Sienna, she was distracting the guy with a baseball bat she found, so we could escape, but then he grabbed her and she couldn’t escape. So she kinda…

OFFICER  
I get the picture.

Ziggy nods.

OFFICER  
And you’re positive your, ah, friend- Miss Carr? Are you positive she can’t talk?

ZIGGY  
Yes, ma’am. She has autism, and this was a pretty traumatic experience, so she kinda shut down.

OFFICER  
I see… Well, Miss Paewai, I think that’s good for one session, don’t you?

ZIGGY  
Yes.

OFFICER  
Then go get some rest. You need it.

ZIGGY  
Thank you, Ma’am.

Ziggy walks outside, and are immediately hugged by their mom.

MOM  
Oh, honey!  
Ziggy hugs her back.

ZIGGYHey, mom, can I go talk to my friend for a sec?

MOM  
Sweetie, do whatever you need! God, my poor baby…

She starts to tears up. Ziggy pats her back, the walks over to Danny.

Danny is currently being checked over by their host parents.

HOST MOM  
Now, you better not have gotten yourself hurt, young lady.

HOST DAD  
We can’t send you back to the reservation all bandaged up! Your mom will kill us.

DANNY  
Guys, I-I swear, I’m fi-fine, really.

Her host mom sighs and pats her on the head. Her host dad hugs her.

Upon noticing Ziggy, she excuses herself, before walking over,

ZIGGY  
Hi.

DANNY  
Hey…

ZIGGY  
You did really well back there. You were so brave.

DANNY  
You’re, you’re j-just saying th-that…

ZIGGY  
No, I mean it, Danny.

DANNY  
Thanks… you, uh, you did well too…

ZIGGY  
(smiling) Thanks.

They start walking to the outside of the building. Ziggy tentatively wraps an arm around her shoulder. She wraps hers around their back.

ZIGGY  
By the way, how’d the essay go?

DANNY  
I, um, I didn’t d-do the full th-thing…

ZIGGY  
(surprised) What?!

DANNY  
I-I know, I know! I just fig-figured, y’know, maybe he’s, well, maybe he’s j-just not worth our time, y’know?

ZIGGY  
D’ya think his reputation will make it?

DANNY  
Well, with, with the info we’re, uh, putting o-out? Not a c-chance.

Ziggy chuckles. They both start making their way across the parking lot.

DANNY  
Ziggy?

ZIGGY  
Yeah, Dans?

DANNY  
Why, why were y-you, y’know, there?

ZIGGY  
(laughs) I don’t know! I just was.

DANNY  
R-Right…

They walk in silence.

ZIGGY  
One more question about the essay?

DANNY  
Shoot.

ZIGGY  
What did you write?

Danny smiles.

DANNY  
You’d like it.

INT. THE FRONT OFFICE - DAY

Principal Oráiste is sitting at his desk. There are police officers everywhere. He’s reading a piece of paper.

DANNY (VO)  
Dear Mr. Oráiste,  
We regret to inform you that there's something wrong with your school: it sucks. The students are rude, the food is bad, the staff is bigoted. But we digress. We wanted to thank you for all the thought you put into this detention session. We know that it was your intention for your beloved disciplinary system to turn us into good-hearted, righteous human beings; we are proud to say that you succeeded. It just depends on how you define “good-hearted” and “righteous.”

When we entered the rec room this morning, our impressions of each other were drastically different. We were brainwashed. We saw each other as mere stereotypes; no more than paintings you’d look at upon the wall.

We know better now.

Sincerely Yours,  
The Mutineers


End file.
